Mass Effect: Darkness Breached
by Masseffecttxs
Summary: What if at the end Leviathan actually had done something to change the fate of the galaxy and the fate of Commander Shepard this is my take on what might or could have happened depending on how you see it.


Mass Effect: Darkness Breached

Summary: What if at the end Leviathan actually had done something to change the fate of the galaxy and the fate of Commander Shepard this is my take on what might or could have happened depending on how you see it.

A/N and disclaimer

I do not own mass effect or any of its franchise, characters or places it is all owned by bioware ea and Casey Hudson

"_" Talking

'_' Thinking

_'_" Flashback _

**Chapter 1 The Hollowing Darkness**

_"Don't leave me behind!"_

"TALI!" Shepard screamed as air filled his lungs and Pain...that's the first thing he felt after regaining conciseness his sight blurred his skin felt charred and he felt that three or four of my ribs were broken. At first he wondered what happened, but then it became clear...harbinger, they were making a run to the conduit that would lead us to the Citadel to get the arms opened and dock the Crucible our last hope against the Reapers.

That was until harbinger appeared fully intended on stoping us it destroyed most of the convoy Tali and Garrus were injured and he knew they would die down here, so after ordering joker to evacuate some of the wounded soldiers he ordered them to go, it pained me to hear her beg me not to leave her but he knew that she would die if she stayed her to long. He promised to build her a house on Rannoch to live the rest of hi life with her, but that wouldn't happen not while the reapers existed. After the Normandy took off the rest of us made a mad run to the beam hoping to make it in time but in a flash blinding red light pain flooded my being and then darkness.

"Did anyone make it?" an alliance soldier called over the comm channel "negative they're all dead" another replied "all force pull back!" the situation seemed lost hammer team appeared to have been killed by harbinger which meant no one would open the citadel arms to dock the crucible, the war was lost.

But unknown to anyone on the ground or by harbinger one man was rising up pained and bloodied but he still pushed on to the conduit his name was Commander Samuel Shepard and he was not about to give up just yet, Shepard grabbed a lone Carnifex Hand Canon and proceeded to make his way to the beam, pain flooded his systems as each and every step seemed to only add on more pain, but he wouldn't give up not with so many lives depending on him, a familiar scream bought his attention as three husk charged at him, but with quick aim and precision all three fell to the ground now sporting no heads.

With the threat gone Shepard continued to move forward with all the strength he could muster his breathing was laboured as he continued toward the conduit, suddenly a Marauder jumped from cover fired and hit Shepard in his shoulder "FUCK!" he screamed as the rounds bounced off his shoulder he then proceed to unleash uncoordinated shots at the Marauder until they hit home and he joined the headless husks on the ground as he made his way to the beam he wondered what would be waiting for him on the other side and all he had was a pistol "terrific" he mutters as he finally reaches the beam and the familiar sensation of being pulled up like on ilos expect this time he wasn't in a Mako to crash land 'shit' was the last thought that passed his mind before he went up.

_**Citadel **_

Keeper 4892# was gathering bodies and piling them on top of the other to be processed and reformed as was its directive it never noticed the device behind him activate or notice a human flying over his head screaming "fuck!" before making an un impressive landing on the ground the commander grunted out a few more curse words before a voice echoed into his earpiece

"Shepard? Is that you?" the voice spoke as he recognised it as

"Anderson? Your up here too?"

"I followed you up, but we didn't come out in the same place...at least I don't think we did, whats your surrounding look like?"

Shepard started to stand up grunting most of the way "you ok?" Anderson asked he contemplated before answering not wanting to worry Anderson

"Just got to keep moving, its dark there are human remains scattered "

" Sounds familiar I'm in a dark hallway...reminds me of your description of the collector base."

Shepard continued to move forward despite the pain that was coursing through his body until he came across an alliance corpse half mutilated so he searched the body, and found one grenade, a medi-gel capsule and a Carnifex pistol with three thermal clips

"Makes sense..."

"You think they're making a reaper in here?" Anderson questioned despite already knowing the answer

"Sure, they round them up on earth, then send the people up here to be processed" it was a disturbing thought but then again he had seen it before

"Goddamn abomination! I'm going to keep moving. The sooner we blow these bastards back to hell the better"

"Agreed stay safe"

"You too Shepard" before the comm went silent again. As Shepard limped his way through the piles of rotting corpses his mind wondered back to Tali and wondered if she made it, he knew Garrus would make it and he knew he would keep her safe if he didn't come back which seemed more likely as more of his blood dripped onto the floor, his mind wondered back to the conversation he had before leaving the FOB.

_(Flash back)_

_As Shepard just finished his speech his team was departing the room to get into position, and his eyes wondered to Tali admiring her beauty as he had on the Normandy SR1 and 2 and he silently blamed himself for dragging her into this mess but realised that she would have been here anyway she just wouldn't leave his side 'she's stubborn she would have threatened me with her shotgun to take her with me then apologise later' he thought with a slight chuckle after a few seconds he made his decision, _

_"Garrus can I talk to you for a second?" his Turian friend turned around to comply _

_"sure Shepard what do you need?" wondering why his friend called him over before the eve of battle _

_"Garrus do you remember when you told me that I was born to do this and to send these reapers back to whatever dark hole they crawled out?" Garrus knew what he was talking about _

_" Yeah but what's this about?" Shepard was silent for a few seconds before responding _

_"Garrus if...if I don't make it...I want you to promise me something" his friend stared at now with a little concern _

_"What is it?" he took a deep breath before responding _

_"If I don't make I want you to promise me to take care of Tali" Garrus stared at him now eyes wide with disbelief _

_"Spirits Shepard...I...I can't...I" _

_"Garrus your the only person in the galaxy I can trust to keep her safe...promise me you'll keep her safe?" _

_Garrus stared at the one human in the whole galaxy that he could rightfully call friend and knew how much Tali meant to him _

_"Ok...I promise...but you got to promise to make it back deal?" he chuckled slight "deal" and shook hands with one of the only two friends that stood by him as long as Tali has "come on lets go end this!" _

_"Right behind you Shepard" _

_"And Garrus call me Samuel"_

_(Flash back end)_

Shepard chuckled lightly then instantly regretted it as pain shot up his side but still he moved on down into the hollowing darkness that seemed to contain no end, "whoa!" Anderson's voice broke the silence that had built up as he made his through the hallway.

"What it is it Anderson?" panic gripped him a few seconds

"The walls! One of the walls just realigned its self...the place is shifting changing there's a chasm ahead and more hallways like the one I was"

Shepard continued limping forward unit he reached a door that opened up into a chasm with shifting walls sparking electricity

"I think I found that chasm you were talking about" gazing around noticing more dead bodies as limped on.

"I think I see a way too cross over" Anderson responded

"Don't get too far ahead of me!"

"I think I see a control panel I'll check it ou-" static started to erupt the comm channel

"Anderson? Anderson? Do you read me?" he waited but Anderson didn't replay "damn it".

Eventually he made to a staircase with an eerily glowing orange light ahead with every step he took his wounds seemed to aggravate more and more, but still he pressed on determined to finish the mission.

Ahead of him a figure started to come into view after bit he recognised it as "Anderson!" Anderson stopped working on the console and turned to face Shepard, but something seamed off about Anderson like he wasn't in control of his own body

"Shep...ard!" managed to grunt out before black tendrils swarmed at the edge of his vision and soft voices whispered in his ears 'what...what's happ-' then a voice he knew all to well spoke from behind him.

"...I underestimated you Shepard..."

_**Meanwhile high above in the battle**_

The joint galactic fleet of Humans, Turians, Qaurians, Salarians, Asari, Batarian, Geth, Krogan, Volus, Elcor, Drell, Aria's fleet Blood Pack Blue Suns Eclipse and the newly rediscovered race dubbed leviathan battled against the reaper forces with both sides sustaining loses the battle seemed eternal as ship after ship was destroyed by the reapers might but they stood their ground and continued they just needed to hold out until the shield fleet arrived with the crucible

But the battle looked grim with one reaper dead two ships were sacrificed to kill it yes the battle was horrid but they still fought on

The Normandy ducked and weaved as it left the earths atmosphere dodging reaper fighters and canons and the destroyed remains of alliance frigates and reapers intent on returning to the battle as joker and EDI piloted with skill and grace

"EDI status?" joker yelled from his seat at the cockpit

"Normandy shields down 60%, Weapons system strained to optimal capacity, Life support system working, thrusters heat at 50% and rising" EDI expressed with slight concern in her voice

"Divert non-critical power to the shields and weapons system! Reduce heat intake by 10% and contact admiral Hackett get an update on the crucible!"

"Acknowledged"

"Any news on Shepard yet?" joker asked wondering if the commander is ok

"Negative I have received no communications from Shepard since departing earth"

"Damn it we can't worry about him now all we can do is buy him sometime until he get the citadel open" he wouldn't admit it but he was worried about him but he couldn't let that bother him all he had to do now was fly the ship

'Come on Shepard don't die on us...not again'

_**Citadel same time**_

"Illusive man" Shepard managed to say with his head pounding like a jack hammer the illusive man strolled past him with the aura of arrogance and self-assurance like he owned the place it gave Shepard a good look at his face and was shocked at what he saw.

Parts of his face looked like circuitry fused into his flesh it gave off a slight glow in contrast to his all ready synthetic eyes, and underneath looked blackened he couldn't tell where the man started and the machine finished.

"I warned you Shepard control is the means of survival...control of the reapers and of you if necessary".

He stared to notice his arm moving on it own aiming the gun at Anderson, he tried to resist but his body wouldn't listen to him, he had to think of something and fast other wise Anderson will have a hole in his gut "n...no...They're controlling...you!" Anderson struggled to retort.

"I don't think so Admiral" the arrogance was over whelming so sure of him self and his so-called plan to control the reapers

"When humanity discovered the mass relays...when we learned there was more to the galaxy then humanity there was some who thought to destroy the relays, because they were scared of what we might let in..." he paused his monologue to gaze out at the citadel "but look at what humanity has accomplished, we have advanced more then the past 10,000 years of discovery combined!" he turned to face Shepard and Anderson and stared into his eyes "and the reapers will do the same but a thousand times greater then before...soon we will be the dominate species of the galaxy soon...WE WILL CONTROL ALL OF CREATION!".

He stopped his insane rant to catch a quick breath before continuing.

"But only if we can harness their ability to control" as he said controlling Shepard's arm to aim the gun at a vital organ on Anderson's body

"Bullshit!" Anderson "we destroy them or they destroy us it's that simple" the illusive man turned and looked at Anderson

"And waste this opportunity NEVER!"

Time was running if he didn't do something the reapers will win and this cycle will end like Javik's

'Come on think of something...anything!' that's when he got an idea he just need a moment a risk but he had to take it "your pathetic" Shepard managed to say

"What?" the illusive mans attention was on him now

"You heard me...your...pathetic! You've succumbed to everything we fought against! All those lives that died to stop the reapers all the lives you sacrificed to achieves your goals...wasted because you gave in to the reapers! Your no better than Saren!"

The illusive man has always been known to be level-headed and focused, but that comment seemed to snap something within the illusive man.

"HOW DARE you compare me to him! Everything I've done has been for the betterment of humanity; EVERYTHING I have accomplished will lead humanity into the next step of evolution! I CONTROL THE REAPERS! NOT YOU NOT, ANDERSON AND NOT SOME DISGUSTING TURIAN WHO WAS SPINELESS IN THE END!"

The fury only seemed to make his cybernetics glow brighter as fury was overpowering him

"THEN DO IT! CONTROL THE REAPERS STOP THE INVASION! STOP THE HARVEST!"

The question was plain and simple but the answer seamed to elude the illusive man it was as if the answer was lost to him.

"I...I cant Shepard you don't understand...its more complicated then you think"

"What's there to understand just stop the invasion...if you say you control the reaper then do it!"

Silence was the only answer that would come from the illusive man and that's all Shepard needed to know.

"You cant can you because they wont let you that's why they're making us fight each other to draw attention away from their harvest...because they control **you!"**

The illusive man stood as still as a statue trying to make sense of all this, trying to figure out if what Shepard says is true that reapers are lying to him in his moment of weakness he never notice his hold on Anderson waver as he regained control of his body.

"No-No YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN- ARGG!"

He was cut off as Anderson managed to tackle him and start punching him with everything he had but being former alliance the training never really goes away as the illusions man was able to land a fist to the side of Anderson's head now having the advantage in this fight started to rely on his training same could be said about Anderson as the two first contact vets started to trade blow after blow as this was happening Shepard managed to regain control over his body but due to his injuries collapsed on to the ground dropping his gun a few feet away from him and started to crawl his way towards his gun as each time he moved more and more pain flooded his body but just as he grabbed the gun he heard a loud gunshot.

BANG!

When he rolled on to his back he saw the illusive man standing defiant as Anderson collapsed holding the right side of his chest.

"ANDERSON!" Shepard screamed the illusive man took notice of Shepard and prepared to fire at Shepard. It was a stand-off now of who could shoot first the Paragon or the Renegade it would all come down to who's the quickest.

Each passing second seemed to crawl as Shepard and the Illusive man glared at each other fingers twitching on the triggers, hair raised and adrenaline pumping through their systems eyes narrowed and an unnatural silence fell between the two...

...

...

...

BANG

...

...

...

As both guns fired the illusive man smiled...

...

...

...

Before collapsing with a hole in head; the bullet penetrated deep in to his brain, as black synthetic blood started to seep out of his skull it seems all the cybernetic enhancements made him less human and more husk.

''_So...perfect" _were the last thoughts that passed through the illusive mans head as the world faded to black.

Shepard struggled to stand up while the bullet missed him the fall cracked two more of his already aching and broken ribs making it harder to bear any more pain.

Slowly but surely he was able to get back on his feet and limp towards the console before finding the activation sequence the citadel arms started to open.

_**Meanwhile with shield fleet**_

Admiral Steven Hackett watched from the observation deck, as the battle over earth seemed to drag on forever as the reapers forces decimated more of the galactic fleet.

A staff hand handed him a data pad that revealed new information received from Intel the citadel arms were opening this was their chance he knew there was only one person who could have pulled it off

"Holy shit he did it... this is Admiral Hackett, we got reports that someone made it to the citadel all fleets converge on the crucible protect it at all cost shield fleet move in attach the crucible"

The fleets started to converge on the crucible to protect it from any reaper attacks and lock onto the crucible. The crucible drifted towards the end of the citadel.

"This is it everyone the arms are open" Hackett responded over the comm channel as the protective shell started to disengage from the inner mechanism four pillars moved out in a x formation and stretch out till they locked onto the base of the crucible.

"That's it the crucible is docked" a small light shined at the connection point of the citadel and the crucible

_**Citadel**_

Shepard stepped back as the arms finished opening and the crucible was docked he then sat down near Anderson he didn't acknowledge him at first but then finally spoke

"Commander" through pained breaths

"We did it." Shepard replied

"Yes we did..."

Both men looked out at the earth from below as the fight continued "its quite the view" Anderson sounded "best seats in the house" Shepard managed to retort his breathing slowing little

"God... feels like years since I just sat down"

"I think you earned a rest..." Shepard replied with a slight chuckle

"Anderson?" but he didn't reply his eyes where closed but his breathing was slowing

"ANDERSON" Shepard managed to use the rest of his strength to crawl over the admiral

"Come on no... Anderson? ANDERSON!" Shepard reached into his side pouch and produced the last medigel capsule that was left it wouldn't completely cure him but it would stop the bleeding

" No-one else no-one else I will not let anyone else die NOT AGAIN!" with that he stabbed the medigel into Andersons chest and he started couching before he breathed in heavily

"there that should hold till the medics show"

Shepard leaned back hissing in pain as his wounds reopened he stared down at his blood soaked hand that was pressed against his side and started to wonder if he would make it out alive

"Tali…(cough)I'm sorry…(cough) looks like I cant…keep that…(cough) promise…forgive…me" his eyelids grew heavy as the world started to go black the last image that crossed his mind was a certain Quarian engineer that stole his heart

..

..

..

..

"Shepard?"

..

"Nothing's happening!"

**End chapter 1****...**


End file.
